


Обещание

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyday Life, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Sherlock Holmes, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Очнувшись непонятно где, я первым делом инстинктивно попытался вдохнуть. Самая жизненно важная на данный момент потребность. Все мысли сводились к одной-единственной фразе: «Воздух! Мне необходим кислород, самый лёгкий элемент из группы халькогенов с химической формулой О2!» Ни о чём другом сейчас думать было попросту невозможно…





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Что происходит, если очнуться под эндотрахеальным наркозом, писано с себя. Уточняю для тех, кому действительно интересен подобный опыт...

***

  
      Ночь. Тёмные узкие улочки. Размеренный бег. Пульс, стучащий в висках. Адреналин, струящийся по венам.  
      Восхитительно! Незабываемо! Прекрасно!   
        
      Необходимо как можно скорее догнать, обездвижить, не дать уйти!  
      Я снова оказался прав! Впрочем, как и всегда.  
        
      Поворот, ещё один.   
      Впереди меня силуэт, рывок изо всех сил…  
      Ещё чуть-чуть… ещё немного…  
      Забываю обо всём. Передо мной цель, которую я обязательно настигну, стоит только ещё поднажать, протянуть руку и…  
        
      Резкая боль, кровавые пятна перед глазами…  
      Нет, уйдёт! Надо собраться, догнать…  
      Не хватает сил.  
        
      Знакомый голос, зовущий меня. Джон…  
      Наконец-то появился. Нашёл…  
      Пытаюсь позвать, но связки не слушаются. Из горла вырывается лишь еле слышный хрип…  
      Голос приближается и вдруг резко звучит прямо надо мной. Джон здесь, рядом…  
      Облегчение накрывает внезапно. Почему-то теперь уверен, что всё будет хорошо.   
      Жаль только, преступник скрылся.  
        
      — Боже, Шерлок! — напряжённый, слегка дрожащий голос. Он всё понял. Пытаюсь подняться, но сильные руки останавливают. — Нет-нет, лежи. Сейчас, Шерлок, подожди немного, всё будет хорошо.  
        
      Аккуратные прикосновения, ругань Джона, ночное небо…  
        
      — Потерпи ещё немного, скорая вот-вот подъедет… — снова голос. Такой родной, такой заботливый, напряжённый…  
        
      Улыбаюсь, как могу, пытаюсь успокоить, но, кажется, получается неважно.  
        
      — Всё будет хорошо…  
        
      Звук сирен, какие-то люди, обеспокоенный взгляд Джона, темнота…  
      

***

  
       Очнувшись непонятно где, я первым делом инстинктивно попытался вдохнуть. Единственная жизненно важная на данный момент потребность. Было необходимо сделать вдох, потому что лёгкие уже начинало неприятно жечь от нехватки кислорода. Меня не беспокоили ни темнота, ни собственное местоположение, ни вопросы, обычно всегда зудящие в голове и разъедающие мозг… Все мысли сводились к одной-единственной фразе: «Воздух! Мне необходим кислород, самый лёгкий элемент из группы халькогенов с химической формулой О2!» Ни о чём другом сейчас думать было попросту невозможно…  
        
      Грудная клетка даже не думала подчиняться командам разума.  
      Я чувствовал своё тело, но оно не слушалось меня.  
        
      Внутри всё оборвалось, на сердце похолодело…   
      Я попробовал не поддаваться панике, снова и снова стараясь подчинить себе вышедший из-под контроля «транспорт». Хотя бы на секунду, чтоб успеть вдохнуть. Хотя бы ещё раз… но результат остался прежним. И тогда меня накрыло.  
        
      Ужас настолько сильный, что едва не заставил снова отключиться, накрыл с головой, полностью пронзив постепенно меркнущее от нехватки кислорода сознание. Мысли стали неотвратимо путаться и затухать…  
        
       _Что со мной?.._  
       _Это точно не сон?.._  
       _Почему тело не слушается?.._  
       _Знал ведь, что когда-нибудь эта мерзкая оболочка подведёт…_  
        
      И тут совершенно неожиданно лёгкие заполнились живительным, так необходимым сейчас, восхитительным кислородом, в один миг проясняя сознание, даря прекрасную, ни с чем не сравнимую возможность наконец-то анализировать и сопоставлять, способность думать и осознавать происходящее…  
        
      Первое, что понял, когда в голове прояснилось: я лежал на твёрдом, и вокруг меня, судя по звукам, находилось минимум двое, максимум — четверо людей. И тело до сих пор мне не подчинялось, хоть я упорно не прекращал попыток пошевелиться.  
        
       _Что происходит?_  
        
      И тут воспоминания затопили разум…  
      Погоня. Ранение. Джон. Его руки, уверенный успокаивающий голос. Боль. Скорая.  
      Похоже, ранение было серьёзным. Настолько, что потребовалась операция...   
        
      О-о-о-о… О!  
        
      Так вот где я нахожусь! На операционном столе. И, если принять во внимание собственные ощущения, ко мне применили эндотрахеальный наркоз, следовательно, асфиксии нет, и смерть от удушья мне не угрожает. Успокоившись на сей счёт, я отбросил ненужные мысли и продолжил анализировать происходящее.   
        
      Ощущения от пребывания под эндотрахеальным наркозом были… своеобразные.   
      Непривычно, неприятно и до жути странно казалось не иметь возможности пошевелиться, не руководить процессом поступления в лёгкие кислорода, который сейчас подавался по трубке строго дозировано через определённые промежутки времени. Одновременно с этим я никогда раньше не чувствовал такой расслабленности во всём теле. Особенно остро это проявлялось в грудной клетке, мышцы которой всю жизнь работали не переставая, и вдруг неожиданно у них появилась возможность отдохнуть.   
      Странные и незабываемые ощущения. Новый опыт, который вряд ли получится повторить. Да и вряд ли захочется вновь пережить нечто подобное…  
        
      Закончив каталогизировать свои ощущения и данные о состоянии неподконтрольного сейчас тела, я обратил внимание на факторы внешней среды.   
        
      Раз лежал под наркозом, беспокоиться о поступлении кислорода не стоило. Отбросив данную проблему как утратившую актуальность, я прислушался к творящемуся вокруг. Тишина прерывалась мерным писком кардиометра и отрывистыми командами работника больницы, стоявшего ближе всех. Скорее всего, оперирующего хирурга. Исходя из собранных данных, операция подходила к концу, что не могло не радовать…  
        
      Тут хирург, осуществляющий операционное вмешательство, неожиданно выругался, и моё сердце беспокойно пропустило удар.   
        
       _Что такое?_  
        
      — Что случилось? — будто прочитав мои мысли, спросил другой человек, стоявший неподалёку от кардиометра. Раздражало, что только по голосу трудно судить о профессии — не выходило сходу определить, кем тот работал.  
      — Да так, сосуд слишком пластичный попался. Всё уворачивается, нащупать не могу… — ответил на это ругнувшийся и тут же с облегчением добавил: — О, а вот и он!  
      — Хорошо… — отозвался спросивший, снова озвучив то, о чём в данный момент подумал и я.   
        
      Только сейчас, когда опасения развеялись, я почувствовал манипуляции, производимые с моим телом. Боли не было, только слабое ощущение прикосновений, почти призрачное по своей силе. Интересно, я просто раньше не обращал на них внимания или ощущения появились только сейчас?.. Если второе, то это могло говорить о постепенном выходе из наркоза, что было совершенно нежелательно.  
        
      Операция ещё не закончена.  
      Не следует просыпаться.  
      Если вернётся подвижность, могу навредить ходу операции.   
        
      Надо дать понять окружающим, что нахожусь в сознании. Почему никто до сих пор не заметил этого? Что за идиоты вокруг? И вообще, как можно обратить внимание окружающих на своё состояние? Так, чтоб поняли и стали действовать…  
        
      Попробовал пошевелить пальцами на руке. Не вышло.  
      Попробовал дёрнуть ногой. Провал.  
      Тогда я изо всех сил постарался открыть глаза, о существовании которых почему-то вспомнил только сейчас, и тоже безрезультатно. Одни неудачи…  
        
      …Но внезапно сознание стало уплывать, и я расслабился.  
      То ли кто-то заметил мои слабые потуги, то ли наконец-то обратили внимание на датчики, следящие за состоянием пациента, и анестезиолог увеличил дозу препарата…  
        
      Именно с этой мыслью я и погрузился в состояние глубокого медикаментозного наркозного сна, где вообще-то и должен был находиться по ходу всей операции.   
      

***

  
      Во второй раз пробуждение прошло уже по привычному сценарию.   
      Палата. Джон на стуле возле постели. Противный запах медикаментов и раздражающий писк кардиометра…  
        
      Стоило только открыть глаза, как Джон встрепенулся и, оглядев меня профессиональным взглядом, поинтересовался:  
      — Ты как? Голова не кружится? Не тошнит?   
      Я улыбнулся. Привычный и такой родной Джон. Как всегда, заботливый и тревожащийся обо всём.  
        
      — Привет, — разлепил я губы в подобии улыбки. Голос был слегка хриплым, но вполне узнаваем.  
      — Привет, — слегка расслабился мой личный доктор. Правда, глаза до сих пор смотрели выжидательно, так что пришлось добавить:  
      — Нет, всё хорошо. Чувствую себя превосходно, — конечно, моё состояние нельзя было назвать идеальным, но и ужасным оно не было.  
        
      — Что ж, это отлично, Шерлок… Да, очень хорошо, — помолчав немного, отозвался Джон, — пить хочешь?  
      Я кивнул, не сводя взгляда с лица друга. Джон тут же протянул мне стакан с трубочкой и подождал, пока сделаю пару небольших глотков. Много пить было нельзя, но просто необходимо смочить горло. Сразу стало легче. Только сейчас я понял, как же сильно у меня пересохло во рту…  
        
      — Джон…  
      — Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь начнёшь ценить свою жизнь? — вдруг прервал меня Джон, смотря слишком серьёзно и даже в какой-то степени зло. Его тело напряглось, и стало очевидно, что он сейчас еле сдерживает свою ярость.   
        
      Интересно, как быстро мой друг сумел переключиться с заботы на крайнюю степень раздражения, стоило ему только выяснить, что я неплохо себя чувствовал и смогу пережить без особых последствий неприятный для обоих разговор. Видимо, слишком сильные чувства скопились в душе, раз Джон не смог вытерпеть до момента, пока меня выпишут.   
        
      — Мы же договаривались, что ты будешь ждать! — продолжил Джон, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над эмоциями. — Что не будешь один бросаться в погоню за опасными преступниками, особенно если…   
      — Если бы я ждал, он мог уйти… — раздражённо перебил я. Ну нельзя же тысячу раз говорить об одном и том же!..  
        
      — Шерлок, перестань! Просто… прекрати, — это было сказано с таким надрывом, что я невольно замолчал, удивлённо разглядывая друга, а тот продолжил: — Ты даже представить не можешь, что я пережил, пока шла операция… Я не хочу… слышишь, не надо больше… так. Пообещай, что станешь осторожнее и будешь ждать меня или инспектора перед тем, как начать действовать, иначе…  
        
      Неожиданно вспомнились пробуждение на операционном столе, отчаянный взгляд Джона, когда меня заносили в скорую, и боль, с которой друг смотрел тогда…  
        
      — Больше не буду, — вдруг вырвалось у меня.  
      — Что? — на полном ходу остановился Джон, поперхнувшись несказанными словами…  
      — Больше не буду так поступать, — снова чётко произнёс я, вдруг понимая, что в этот раз говорю правду, и удивляясь самому себе. — Я и сам не хочу больше оказываться на операционном столе, так что постараюсь не преследовать преступников в одиночку.  
        
      — И не врываться в одиночку к преступникам, даже если они вот-вот соберутся сбежать, — недоверчиво добавил Джон.  
      — И не врываться… — покладисто повторил я, но не выдержал и взорвался: — Чёрт, Джон, обещаю, что один не буду подставляться! Доволен? — раздражение от необходимости повторить новую и к тому же не совсем приятную для меня истину, всё-таки вырвалось наружу.  
        
      — Да, — выдохнул Джон. Напряжение сразу же оставило его, а на губах появилась радостная улыбка. — Не знаю почему, но в этот раз я тебе верю…  
      — Как будто раньше не верил… — буркнул я. Странное раздражение ушло так же внезапно, как и появилось.  
      — Не всегда, — тихо ответил Джон и тут же сменил тему: — Надо оповестить лечащего врача, что ты очнулся. Он должен тебя осмотреть, так что подожди немного, хорошо?  
        
      — Только не это, — простонал я, — Джон, может не надо? Я домой хочу…  
      — Ты же знаешь, что это необходимо, — улыбнулся Джон и выскользнул из палаты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, я же тихо хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.  
        
      Не было никакой надобности уходить, врача можно было вызвать простым нажатием кнопки, так что Джон просто сбежал, чтоб скрыть, как сильно на него повлияло данное мной обещание. Насколько обрадовало. Хотя зачем утаивать подобные эмоции, было непонятно, тем более я их вычислил сразу, ещё в момент появления.  
        
      Вздохнув, я ещё раз подумал о данном мной обещании. Не слишком ли?.. И вдруг понял. Нет. Не слишком. Кажется, я начал привыкать к тому, что не один, что у меня есть напарник, который всегда готов прикрыть спину, и его присутствие стало важным и для меня тоже.  
        
      Да, я пару раз говорил Джону, что буду ждать, но никогда серьёзно не относился к своим словам. Теперь же, как ни странно, решил сдержать обещание, потому что присутствие Джона рядом стало необходимо для того, чтоб получать удовольствие от выполняемой работы и удовлетворение от её завершения.

 


End file.
